


You Deserve The World

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Insecure Thomas, M/M, Sappy, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty kind of?, but dont, crybaby thomas, fight me, heh, i am trash, i love this ship ok dont harm me, in a way i guess, knowing me it's really gay and sappy, melodramatic most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He shrugged. "I don't feel so amazing..."I took him in my arms again and sat my head on his, his curls tickling my chin. "You are, trust me."He looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and asked, "How do I even deserve a friend like you."I took his hand. "You deserve the world, Thomas."-Madison is trying to calm is insecure boyfriend down. Yes it's one of THOSE ficsFight me





	You Deserve The World

**Author's Note:**

> JEFFMADS BC IM TRASH, DEAL WITH IT
> 
> Also sorry Thomas is a cry baby fight me
> 
> This is what happens when you read too much Jeffmads fanfics...
> 
> But anyways there WILL be more Jeffmads + the video game DOOM in general, so yeah :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this SAPPY and probably MELODRAMATIC fic...

It wasn't abnormal for Thomas to be in such a bad mood at the end of the day. In fact, it happened frequently.

Usually I was able to calm him down, at least just a little bit, really quickly. But sometimes he was just _so stubborn_. For an example? Today might've just been his most emotional, stubborn day yet.

He was already pissed off at pretty much everybody, but whenever Alex started to get more involved, I thought Thomas was going to explode in rage. We walked silently to our room, Thomas's fists still balled and face red with anger. He immediately changed, tied his hair up, and slammed onto the bed, banging his head on the pillow multiple times before sobbing.

I didn't like seeing my best friend in pain, so I went over and tried to comfort him. "Shh, it's okay, Thomas. Everything will be fine. Trust me. I've seen it all. This will just be another worked up day tomorrow." Thomas didn't reply like usual. He kept his head buried in the pillow.

"C'mon, Thomas," I said softly. "Get up. You can sob into my chest if you want. I won't mind." Still no answer. I sighed. I began gently rubbing his back and neck, something that always soothed him. He stopped heavily sobbing, though he didn't seem to get too much better. He still refused to put his head up. He then banged his head into the pillow again, whimpering.

"You okay?" I asked. He just shrugged. _At least he's starting to answer now..._ "You can tell me, if you want. I'll understand," I whispered. "I'm still here. Okay? I'm here for you."

Finally Thomas began to lift up his head, and I smiled. Until I saw the tears.

He was still crying, I realized, his eyes red and tired. I let out a soft gasp when I saw him. "I-" Thomas just shook his head. I moved closer, wiping his tears away. "Shh. It's okay. I promise." Thomas hugged me at that random moment, and I felt myself blushing and hugging back, with the same amount of passion.

"Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel terrible. More than usual. Like, exhausted terrible. I don't even know why..." His voice was so thin and frail my heart felt like breaking.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll help. I promise."

Thomas shook his head. "I know, but...how can you help if we both don't know what's wrong?"

He had a point. "We'll figure it out together. Is it work?"

"Well, most likely, but...I think there's something else...I can't identify it..."

I tried to smile. "Anything you feel worried about? Do you at least know what it may involve?"

He shrugged. "I...I think I may just be me. Like, it's personal ish..."

I nodded inunderstanding. "What about you? Thomas, you're amazing..."

He shrugged. "I don't feel so amazing..."

I took him in my arms again and sat my head on his, his curls tickling my chin. "You are, trust me."

He looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and asked, "How do I even deserve a friend like you."

I took his hand. "You deserve the world, Thomas."

He smiled. _Actually smiled..._

He held my face with his hands and blushed. I did too.

He kissed my nose. "Thank you, Jemmy, I feel much better." I smiled. "But..."

"Yeah? What do you need? I'm here for you."

He paused and slowly got up. I started to feel kind of disappointed that he stopped embracing me. "Is there anything I can do for _you_?"

I shook my head sincerely. "Just remain here with me and I'll be good. Deal?"

"Deal, but I still want you to know that, no matter how much stupid things I do, I love-"

"Love you too," I said. He smirked. "What if I said 'I love macaroni and cheese'?"

I laughed. "Even _you're_ not _that_ low." I snuggled up next to him and look into his eyes.

He smiled and blushed, and soon we feel asleep in each other's arms.

_You deserve the world...._


End file.
